


Incredibly Distracting

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Prompt: 69





	Incredibly Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 69

Dean’s tongue was incredibly distracting. You could barely concentrate on the gorgeous, enormous cock in front of your face because of that damn tongue.

You bobbed your head down on his cock, taking it as deep as you could go. The taste of his precome in your mouth was salty and tangy, but you lived for that taste. Dean was delicious from his head to his toe, you knew from experience. You’d worshipped his body up and down more times than you could count.

And he’d done the same for you. But his favorite place to worship you was between your legs, so that’s where he was right now. You were resting gently on top of him to straddle his face, letting him pleasure you while you sucked him off.

But damn, Dean’s tongue was distracting. It made lazy strokes up and down your pussy, twirling around your clit before diving back between your folds. He didn’t even have to move his head, his tongue was so long and deliberate with its movements.

If Dean hadn’t had his hands laying on your back, carefully holding you in place above him, you thought you might just float away with pleasure.

Dean’s cockhead tucked itself into the back of your throat as you swallowed around him before easing back, swirling your tongue around his head. His thighs twitched, but he didn’t thrust up into your mouth. The two of you had all the time in the world, there was no rush to get each other to come.

No, this was about taking the time, making it last.

Later you were sure he would fuck you into the mattress until you saw stars, but right now you were happy with the tingles of pleasure shooting up your spine, spreading goosebumps all over your body.

With Dean’s tongue on your cunt and his dick in your mouth, you could tease each other forever and never get bored.


End file.
